The Alliance
Founding Treaty of Mutual Interests 2575 The Treaty of Mutual interests is one of the first documents considered as a predating catalyst for the Alliance. The treaty organized three species, the founding races, into a federation. The UNSC, SRS, and UTF all signed the treaty beginning the Species Federation Species Federation 2575 The Species Federation was alligned to fight against the Dominion which was persistent in its mission to wipe out the founding species, UNSC, SRS, and BE which became the UTF. Invasion of Earth 2590 At the conclusion of the Invasion of Earth the Species Federation agreed it was time to formally allign the founding races under one government. The future of the Milky way and of all life was assumed to be destined for either war or to Allegience to one another. This began the Alliance's Manifesto Destiny. Alliance Governing System (AGS) While the official Alliance Government was not adopted by the founding races until 2593 when the war with the Dominion Ended it was outlined earlier. The Alliance Governing System was a method of governance designed for every species to adopt upon reaching membership with the Alliance. Later on when the Alliance reached a large size the AGS was only compulsory for Embassy Races and the Alliance Council. The AGS involved a species electing a species Interests Leader which served the species individually and then a Alliance Colaborative Member. This position included considering the interests and concern of the Entire Alliance with the species being a third party consideration. This allowed the Alliance to form a council of personally invested leaders along with non-biassed secular leaders. Heirarchy In order to protect the interests and values of the Alliance which involved uniting the races of space and learning as one body the Alliance established a Heirarchy system. With Tenure and contribution braught level of influence. A race that did not uphold the interest of the Alliance would be unable to increase it's influence with the Council Races. Council The council races included the founding races and any race that proved the Alliance's dependence on it. This meant that if the Alliance were at war with another faction and the turning point for the war was delivered by another race, that race would be considered for a place within the council. It was extremely difficult and rare for a faction to join the Council. Embassy Embassy races were members that contributed to the Alliance militarily, and scientifically. An Embassy race was part of the Court. The Court could make joint decisions that the Council would then have to address. The court could demand action by the council. Associate An Associate was a faction that either was unfit or did not desire to become an Embassy Faction. Associates were not obligated to share all technological or all military assets but were expected to maintain a useful communication network with the Alliance. Usually Associate Races were Factions that were already well established and developed or simply passing through and making contact. This is considered the smallest caste. Protectorates Protectorate Factions started out as modest attempts to ensure teh safety of other factions of the galaxy in trade for Alliance Influences to impact the faction and lead to the species joining and believing in the values of the Alliance. Usually undeveloped or highly weakened species were in this caste. Alliance Members UNSC-Council Race-2595 SRS-Council Race-2595 UTF-Council Race-2595 Ramh-Embassy Race-2603-Council Race-2612 Ortan Confederate-Protectorate Race-2609-Embassy Race-2612 Prylocecian Migrants-Protectorate Race-2614-Embassy Race-2624 Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe